Arigatou
by musiclover3
Summary: Drabble collection based off of various quotes. Latest/Precious: The person she had distrusted and loathed the most, was the one who had come to get her.
1. Protection

**Arigatou ****ありがとう**

**Protection ****保護**

**"I've heard that stalkers don't realize they're stalking. Apparently, they believe they're "protecting"." - Izaya Orihara, Durarara!**

"This is so totally stalking," Dan declared. He held the black pair of binoculars up to his eyes, feeling very much like a spy.

"This isn't stalking," Jonah protested, feeling more than a bit offended. "We're just making sure the girls are alright."

"Whatever for?" Ian demanded, a small scowl on his face. He lowered his voice. "The Vesper situation is over. There is absolutely no need to watch them."

Dan grimaced. His expression looked very much like he had just eaten a particularly sour lemon. "Don't act as if you haven't done this before. I know you stalk my sister."

Ian's face turned red, from embarrasment or indignation, Jonah was not sure. "I don't _stalk _your sister."

"I've _seen _you," Dan said with a roll of his eyes. "And Natalie told me."

"Dude, I never expected _you _to be the stalking type." Hamilton had a look of curious awe on his face.

Ian scowled. "I see no need to convince _you _of all people about this."

"You don't need to deny it," Jonah spoke up, snatching the binoculars away from Dan's hands. "Everyone already knows it. Even Evan does."

"_I do not stalk her._"

"Why _are _we stalking the girls anyway?" Hamilton asked, ignoring the fuming Brit beside him.

"Yeah, and why are we hiding behind a bush?" Dan questioned. "Kind of old-school, don't you think? Shouldn't we be in some cool black van like those guys in the movies and using those high-tech spy cameras? This is kind of lame."

Jonah frowned as he watched Sinead and Amy enter a clothing store across the street. "Sinead likes old-school."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Yes, and that's why she's dating a very _modern _rapper and so-called movie star."

"Hey, man, that movie was a blockbuster hit," Jonah protested.

"Are we almost done?" Hamilton asked, shifting uncomfortably as a particularly sharp twig poked him in the shoulder. "The girls aren't in any danger, and besides, they can take care of themselves if they _do _get in any."

"Yeah, so can we go home? I don't know about you, but stalking my sister is a little weird," Dan said with a grimace.

"This isn't stalking," Jonah protested once again. "We're just protecting."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I have dirt on my pants, leaves in my hair, and I believe something just crawled up my leg, so I would appreciate it if you would get your so-called 'protecting' over with," Ian snapped.

Dan's eyes lit up. "Cool! Something went up your leg? What was it? Did it bite you?"

"You blasted _twit_!" Ian snapped, turning his glare onto Dan.

"Guys," Hamilton said nervously. "I don't think this is the right time for this." He subtly cocked his head to the side.

Ian and Dan ceased their argument, looking up at the same time.

Jonah frowned and looked up from his position on the ground. Above him stood a very flustered Amy and a very angry Sinead. Even when Sinead was angry, Jonah thought she looked quite stunning. He shot her a sheepish smile and said nervously, "Whaz'zup, sweetheart?"

"You _moron_," she snapped, glaring at the sheepish rapper kneeling before her. She resembled a fierce queen glaring down at her humble servant. She reminded Jonah of the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. He had a feeling that, if she had had the power, she would have screamed to her servants, "Off with his head!" and he would have been dead by then. Although he knew she did not have the power, that did not make her glare any less terrifying.

"Well, you're looking quite stunning today. Did you do something to your hair?" Jonah asked, trying to regain that famous confidence that everyone had learned to expect from him.

"No," Sinead replied curtly. "Did you?"

Amy shifted uncomfortably next to her friend, a lock of her red hair getting into her eye. She blew it off of her face and sent a nervous look in Jonah's direction.

"Nah, I don't need any improvement," Jonah said nonchalantly, trying to hide his nervousness.

Dan narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze to the Janus. "Do you even _have _any hair?"

Jonah decided to ignore the comment.

"What were you thinking following me, you idiot?" Sinead demanded, her gaze focused solely on him.

"Just decided to practice some chivalry," Jonah replied with a casual smile.

"Since when did stalking become chivalry?" Sinead snapped.

Dan and Hamilton 'oohed' behind him. Some friends they were.

"Since I fell in love with you?" Jonah tried.

Sinead scoffed. "Do you think that's going to work on me?"

"I'd like to think so," Jonah replied. "I was hoping when you saw me protecting you like this, you'd decide to kiss me senseless as a reward. True love's kiss and all that."

"That's crap," Sinead deadpanned.

Well. That had backfired.

"Sinead," Amy cut in. "I think it's sweet that Jonah's trying to make sure you're safe."

Jonah mentally thanked Amy's forgiving nature.

"I can take care of myself," Sinead replied, although her glare had softened just a bit. "I don't need you protecting me from everything."

Jonah relaxed slightly. "Can you blame me for wanting to protect my girlfriend?" He was in the clear.

"Alright, alright, now that that's settled, can we go home now? I'm getting tired of all this mushy love stuff," Dan said, wrinkling his nose.

"Sure," Jonah said, standing up from his position on the ground.

As the six friends walked home, Jonah had to admit that they were quite a sight. He had a red hand print on his cheek from getting slapped by Sinead, (that girl could hit _hard_) Hamilton and Dan had leaves in their hair and mud on their pants, and Ian...

"Ian," Amy said, frowning at the Brit beside her. "Why do you look like you have to go to the restroom?"

Ah, Jonah thought. Ian never _had _gotten that bug out of his pants.

...

**a.n. I've replaced Free Time Drabbles with this new drabble collection. I kept telling myself that I was going to update that, but I never did. :/ So I wrote this. These are just going to be drabbles based off of quotes from manga/anime, because they always have some meaningful and funny quotes in there. This was going to be a meaningful drabble from a totally different manga with a totally different pairing, but then I wrote this instead. The characters just got away from me.**

**Now, please excuse me while I sulk in my room because of my forced participation in my school talent show. :/ Do wish me luck.**


	2. Forget

**Arigatou ****ありがとう**

**Forget ****忘れて**

"**When do you think people die? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? No. When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? No. When they drink a soup made from a poisonous mushroom? No! It's when… they are forgotten." – Dr. Hiriluk, One Piece**

The cemetery was quiet.

The howling wind ripped through the trees and blew away the dead leaves, paying no mind to the mourning teenagers below it. The moon shown high above them, lighting up the night sky with a bright glow. Dead leaves swirled around the two teenagers' feet, as if dancing on the dead's graves.

No words were exchanged between the two teenagers. No words needed to be said. The warmth they each emitted was enough for the both of them. They both knew the other was there.

The girl shivered and pulled her tan coat closer around her body, while the boy resisted the urge to button up his. He held the two blue flowers closer to his chest- careful not to crush them- and subtly inched closer to the girl; not because he loved her, but because he needed another sign that she was still there with him. In turn, the girl inched closer as well- careful not to touch him- but not fully wary of him either.

The two stood in front of two gravestones, small and faded, not at all suiting the two they were made for; the boy who reserved his big heart for his beloved, and the girl who clung on to the desperate hope that her brother would save her.

The boy was betrayed by the one he loved most.

The girl died soon after she saw her brother.

The two teenagers let the wind caress their faces, as if giving them as much comfort as it could offer. The blue flowers blew slightly in the breeze, causing the boy to tuck them in his coat, never taking a step away from the girl next to him. The two gazed at the gravestones, trying not to remember what had happened just a year before.

_The boy was shot in the heart._

_The girl was electrocuted._

It was almost ironic the way the two died.

The boy with the flowers kneeled down in front of the dead girl's gravestone, and touched the cold engraving of _Natalie Kabra_.

He didn't read the rest of the inscription.

It didn't do her justice.

The shivering girl let the wind blow her hair out of her face as she stepped closer to the dead boy's grave, trying not to let the tears fall. She gazed at the engraving of _Evan Tolliver _and closed her eyes; remembering the kind boy who was willing to give up his life for her; trying not to remember seeing the gaping hole where his heart should have been.

She didn't read the rest of the inscription.

It hurt to look at.

The kneeling boy stood up slowly, as if reluctant to leave the place where the dead girl was buried. The standing girl took a step back, as if having been physically hurt from being so close to where the dead boy's body had been buried. She grabbed the hand of the living boy next to her, feeling the coldness of it and yet knowing that at least _he _was still alive. He hadn't left her.

The living boy held the girl's hand tight in one hand, and held the blue flowers gently in the other. He could always get more flowers, but he could never get another girl. Not like her.

Neither of them cried. Neither of them let the sorrow show.

The desperate message their held hands conveyed was enough to show it all.

_And the boy lightly dropped the blue flowers, placing one on each of the two graves before them. _

_Forget-me-not._

They could never forget.

They had yet to figure out if that was a good thing or not.

…

**a.n. I thought about putting this as a separate one-shot, but I decided against it, mainly because I had gotten this idea from the quote mentioned above, and since Arigatou is about a collection of stories based off of manga/anime quotes, I decided to keep it in this collection. **

**Explanations:**

**The boy and girl visiting the two graves are Ian and Amy, and it has been a year since Day of Doom. **

**Forget-me-nots have many meanings, such as being symbols of remembrance for those who have suffered or have been lost in war. Another meaning it conveys is that of true love or remaining faithful. It also means to, simply, not forget one another. **


	3. Colors

**Arigatou ****ありがとう**

**Colors ****色**

"**The sky, the people, and me... it's all so red." – Vincent Nightray, Pandora Hearts**

_You're blind you know._

She could hear the mocking voice everywhere. No matter where she turned, she could hear it echoing all around her, like blood pouring out of her ears. It was mocking and sinister and sounded _just like her_. _No! _She wanted to scream. _I can see just fine!_

_Can you? Tell me, what do you see?_

Darkness, darkness, darkness, and her reflection in the mirror. She wanted to tear her hair out and scream at the voice to just go away, but her words died in her throat, and all she could see was her own reflection.

_See? You can't see. You don't know what's really around you._

The voice reverberated around the empty room, wrapping around her like dark tendrils of smoke. _I can see! _She wanted to yell. _But I can only see me! _(_But was that really her? Could that fragile, sniveling, and all around pathetic girl in the mirror actually be her?)_

_And that's your problem. All you can see is you._

Her eyes became blurry and unfocused, and her mind desperately tried to come up with excuses. _Surely that's not true. Surely that girl in the mirror must be someone else. It just can't be me._

_Oh, but it is you. Who else could that be? You made your decisions, and now you must pay the price._

_I didn't do anything! _Her desperate screams sounded pathetic as they made no echo. _I didn't mean to do it! I didn't mean to kill her!_

_But you did. You killed your best friend._

She could see the blood splatter on the ground at her feet, the beautiful long hair stained in blood. The unblinking dead eyes looked up at her, the dead girl's mouth open in a silent scream. _Why did you kill me? After all I did for you? _

"No!" she shrieked, her hands full of clumps of her hair. "I didn't do it! I didn't kill you!"

_Still denying it? How could you try to forget the death of your best friend? _

She could see the red flashing before her eyes; on the ground, staining her hands, on the dead girl's chest. It was everywhere, and no matter where she turned, all she could see was red.

_That was all you ever wanted, wasn't it? You only ever wanted to get rid of her._

Her legs gave out and she fell in a pathetic heap on the ground, her fingernails bloody and her sobs loud and unstoppable.

"No," she repeated over and over, the word sounding gurgled through her tears. "I never meant to do it. I didn't want to kill her. _It's not my fault!_"

_Tell that to the blood on your hands. Tell me, is that your blood, or is it hers?_

She gazed down at her bloody hands, so bright and fresh it resembled newly opened red paint. The blood dripped off of her hands, causing droplets to fall on the ground. _It's like water, _her fast-moving mind tried to reassure her. _It's just water; colored red. Surely it can't be…_

_You can still see it, can't you? The red that stains your hands and stains her heart._

_Three gunshots resound through the night._

_A fire starts somewhere nearby._

_A delicate body falls to the ground, three holes visible in the middle of her chest. _

_A shaking hand drops the gun, the noise silent amidst the shouts and screams around them._

_Arms gather around the broken body, desperately trying to hear a heartbeat, see a smile, anything. _

_No one hears the hopeless screams of the crumpled body, and no one hears the tear-filled laughter of the traitor._

She frantically shook her head, refusing to believe this memory. "I couldn't have…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for a solution. "She was miserable." The shaking girl swallowed. "She had no one left; nothing left to do. There was nothing left for her. I… I put her out of her misery. She _wanted _me to kill her."

_Is that what you tell yourself when you think of her? _

She could clearly hear a delighted laugh coming from the back of the room, the laugh sounding familiar and yet strange to her ears. _"You know, sometimes I think that it was destiny for us to meet each other. I think that no matter what life we could have been born into, there was always a time made specifically for us to meet each other. I think we were always meant to be friends."_

_Would best friends kill each other?_

"Stop it!" Her hands found her hair, pulling and twisting strands of it in a painful fashion. "_JUST STOP IT!_"

_You could have saved her. You could have done something before it was too late._

"_I forgive you, you know. No need to look so nervous. We're best friends, right? We always forgive each other."_

_IT'S YOUR FAULT!_

The voice was a whispered shout, the sound practically cracking the sobbing girl's skull. The girl let out a tear-filled cry and curled into a ball, hiding her head in her trembling arms.

_SHE LOVED YOU! SHE WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING FOR YOU! WHY WOULD YOU__ KILL HER?_

She screamed and thrashed on the floor, resembling a thrown rag doll desperate to be in the hands of its owner. Her pleading words died in her throat, her hands reaching unsuccessfully for something to hold on to.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The image of her best friend's dead body flashed into her mind. She could see her head snapping to the side as the force of the bullet knocked her to the ground, her eyes wide open in horrified shock. She could still feel the blood seeping on to her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding; could still feel the life quickly seep out of the girl whose eyes used to shine like emeralds.

_Did you ever even love her?_

The girl jumped up from the ground as if she had been yanked up by force, her eyes unfocused and unseeing.

"Of course I did!" She screamed at nothing; it was as if she was talking to empty air. "Of course I did! She was my best friend!"

(_And the girl lets out a wild scream mixed in with strangled laughter, and throws her blood-stained shoe at the mirror, staining it in red. It was as if it had died, and the girl dead with it.)_

_**Have you died, yet?**_

(_Because all stars eventually die._)

_**It **_

_**Seems**_

_**You've**_

_**Lost **_

_**The **_

_**Game**_

(_But did you ever stand a chance?_)

"_We're best friends, right, Sinead?"_

**I killed you because I loved you.**

…

**a.n.**

**The crazed girl is Sinead.**

**The voice is her conscience.**

**The dead best friend is Amy.**

**Explanation: Sinead has just killed Amy in their last battle against the Vespers, and has now gone crazy because of this. Perhaps the voice she has been hearing is Vesper One, Isabel, or maybe even herself; having become so insane she has lost the ability to recognize her own voice. **


	4. Dramatics

**Arigatou ****ありがとう**

**Dramatics ****演芸会**

"**My daughter! My daughter is gone! I can't get through to her! She must have been kidnapped! Contact the police! We have to request an emergency deployment of the SDF, just in case!" – Tamaki Suoh, Ouran High School Host Club**

"Arthur, stop pacing." Hope watched as her husband paced the room, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips in a frown.

"I can't stop," Arthur replied, giving his wife a glance. "I have to be occupied _somehow_."

"What are you so worried about?" Hope frowned, watching as Arthur continued his frantic pacing.

He gave her an exasperated look, momentarily pausing in his pacing. "Our daughter's out on a date!"

Hope raised an eyebrow. "So? Dan went on a date last week."

Arthur waved off the statement. "Dan is Dan. The girl was going to break up with him anyway."

_Ouch._

"Besides," Arthur continued. "This is that… _Ivan _boy." He wrinkled his nose and continued his pacing.

"Don't you mean Ian?" Hope corrected, raising an eyebrow. She sighed. "There's nothing wrong with him. Besides, Amy's dated boys before."

"He isn't the same as that Alan or Jason kid-"

"Don't you mean _Evan _and _Jake_?"

"-I actually _liked _that Alan kid; even if his glasses made his head look too big." Arthur frowned. "And Jason's Jason."

"Ian's a lovely boy," Hope complimented, her eyes actually shining with _admiration_. "He's quite a gentleman, isn't he? Did you see the way he kissed Amy's hand when he stepped through the door?"

"He's just doing that for show," Arthur replied swiftly. "He's just trying to get us to like him. I bet underneath all the glamour he's got tattoos. Or maybe even a motorcycle. Guys with motorcycles are bad news."

"You have a motorcycle," Hope interrupted.

Arthur waved his hand dismissively at the comment. "Details, details. The point is is that I don't trust that kid."

Hope gave her husband an exasperated look. "What do you hate so much about him?"

"_He's British!_" Arthur gave his wife a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" Hope asked, bewildered. "What does that have anything to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this," Arthur replied, looking absolutely at a lost at his wife's ignorance. "He's got the accent, the clothes, the mannerisms. He's even got a _butler_! What sixteen-year-old kid has a _butler_?" He went on, seeming to have forgotten his wife's presence in the room. "I bet he's just using her for money. You know we're pretty rich too. I bet he's going to try to marry her, and then kill her so he can get all her money!"

Hope gave him an annoyed look. "You've been watching too many crime shows."

"It's prepared me for situations such as this," he replied without missing a beat.

"Ian's _fine_," Hope insisted. "It's not like he's going to kidnap her or anything."

"How do you know he's not?" Arthur snapped, his head already swirling with different possibilities. "How do you know he doesn't have her locked up right now?" His eyes widened in horror. "Maybe he has her tied up in his trunk." He looked at Hope with ever-growing horror. "What if he's got her shipped off in a box to Canada?"

"Why Canada?"

He went on with his whirlwind of theories. "What if he locks her up in a cave full of explosives? What if he tries to feed her to sharks? _What if he tries to cut her head off with a fan?_"

Hope gave him a look of bewilderment. "_Why would he do that_?"

Arthur stopped and snapped his fingers, pointing at his wife. "Because he's crazy."

"_You're _the one that's crazy!" Hope snapped.

"It all makes sense," Arthur went on, ignoring the frustrated sigh on the other side of the room. "It's no wonder why he carries handkerchiefs in his pocket. I mean, who _does_ that? And no teenage boy goes around wearing Armani on a daily basis. Everyone knows that _Polo _is the real deal."

Hope's eye twitched. "I believe that he told us he plays polo."

Arthur snorted. "Yeah, like that rich kid could ever manage to get on a horse." His eyes widened, and he turned to look at Hope with a new light in his eyes. "I bet he abuses animals."

"_That makes absolutely no sense!_"

"I'm home!" Amy appeared in the doorway, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright.

"Amy!" Arthur swept his daughter into his arms, practically squeezing the life out of her. "You're alive! You haven't been shipped off to Canada!" He paused for a moment. "Not that there's anything wrong with Canada. Their pancakes and maple syrup are amazing."

"Dad?" Amy said, her voice sounding muffled. "You're crushing me."

Hope gave her an apologetic smile over Arthur's shoulder. "How was your date, Amy?"

Amy smiled nervously as her father let her go, giving her a searching look. "Ah, well…"

"Go ahead and tell us, Amy," Arthur encouraged, giving his daughter an enthusiastic look. "You found out he went to jail, didn't you?"

"_What?_" Amy sputtered.

"Arthur!" Hope snapped.

"What?" Arthur gave the two an innocent look.

"Actually…" Amy gave her parents a shy smile. "He kissed me."

Hope grinned. Arthur blinked.

_Click._

"_I'll kill him!_"

"Dad, put that gun down!"

…

**a.n. **I had _way _too much fun thinking this up. XD

I've been reading and writing a lot of angst lately, so I decided that it was time for some humor.

I based Arthur off of Dan, except making him more dramatic, and I based Hope off of Amy, but made her more outspoken.


	5. Smile

**Arigatou ****ありがとう**

**Smile ****笑顔**

"**Do you understand? If you want to see real smiles, you have to be smiling, too." – Nieg, Necromancer**

"Are you alright?"

It was a simple question, one that Dan found he couldn't easily answer.

After all, he found that the simplest of questions were the hardest ones to answer.

He glanced at the girl next to him, with her bundled up coat and her rosy cheeks. It was early January, and the cold air had still not managed to find its way out of the city. But that didn't stop the two of them from going to the park every weekend.

'_You need to get out more,_' he remembered her saying. _'You're going to get sick if you stay inside all day.'_

'_It's freezing outside. I'll get sick either way.'_

But he went out with her anyway, because she had always managed to make every situation go her way, no matter how foolish it might have been.

"I'm fine, Molly." His eyes didn't turn to look at hers, instead opting to stare at the several children skating on the ice rink just a few feet away from them.

What she said next made him pause. "Then why won't you look at me?"

Dan pursed his lips at the question. _Because I don't want you to see that I'm lying._

"Really, Molly, everything is fine." He tried to make his statement sound convincing, but it seemed to make her grow even more incredulous.

"How's everything at home?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from his face. Although she didn't know everything that had gone on in Dan's life, she knew enough to know that there were a lot of problems in his family life.

"Well enough." He looked up at the sky; it was dark and gray and all around depressing. He supposed he liked it better this way, because if it had been bright and sunny, it would have practically been a slap in the face, or someone saying to him, _'Everything is screwed up in your life, but, you know, not everything is about _you_. No one really cares.'_

The world goes on without you.

"Really?" She looked at him doubtfully. She was smart. She knew when he was lying and knew when he was telling the truth. It made it hard for him to ever convince her that everything going on in his life was fine, because she _knew _nothing was going right for him. It almost wasn't fair, having an outsider care about his problems instead of his own family. She didn't even _know _his full situation, and, yet, here she was, waiting for him to tell her all of his problems.

It wasn't fair.

"Things… Things haven't been so great right now," he said hesitantly, not wanting to reveal too much. "My family and I… We've been having some problems."

"I can tell," she said softly, her eyes urging him to tell her more.

"We've went through a lot lately," he admitted, trying to ignore the flashbacks that were going through his head. "We're not exactly the happiest family at the moment." _We never were._

Molly said nothing for a few minutes, leaving them in a silence that outsiders would have called _'comfortable'. _Dan called it _'tense'._ "Families go through spats," she said slowly. "There's always going to be some tension and trouble there. But, you know what? That's what family is there for. They're there to pick you up when you fall, support you, and love you no matter what you've done. That's what it means to be a family: To go through everything _together_." She turned to him, her eyes determined and her jaw set. She was the most serious Dan had ever seen her. "You'll all get through it. I don't care what it is." She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting her. "You'll get through it. You all will. There's always going to be someone there in your family to support you and gather up the broken pieces.

"It doesn't matter how far apart your family is, or if you all get along; there's always going to be someone there for you in your darkest moment. And I know it might just sound like I'm quoting some old philosopher or something, but it's true; I'm speaking from experience." She grabbed his cold hand in hers, startling him. If it weren't for the tightness of her grip, he would have been tempted to pull away. "Things will get better, Dan. I promise. Okay?" She gave him a supportive smile, her eyes shining. "Besides, _I'll _always be there if you need me. We're friends, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Of… Of course we're friends." Because even though he had wanted to be more than friends for quite some time now, he found that, at the moment, what he needed most was a friend; someone who didn't know anything about his past, someone who could lead him to his future.

Molly squeezed his hand, her smile widening. Suddenly, they weren't just sitting on an old park bench anymore; they were sitting at a place where they could just be themselves, and forget about everything else.

"I wish you would smile a little more naturally." Dan jumped a little at the statement, prompting a sad smile from the girl next to him. "You'd make me smile a whole lot more if you did."

Smiling wasn't even really in his vocabulary anymore. His smiles were usually dead and dry; it was as if he had forgotten how to do the action.

"Smile?" He swallowed, suddenly feeling numb.

"I've found that if you smile, others will too." Molly tilted her head, trying for a small smile. "So, if you smile, I think your family will start to, too."

_Smiling? I don't think it's _possible _for Ian to smile anymore. I doubt Amy can either. Not after what happened._

But, when he looked at her hopeful and supportive face, those negative thoughts disappeared.

Because, even if no one else would, _he _could at least try to smile.

For Molly.

…

**a.n. Those last two words were cliché and cheesy, I know, but I couldn't resist.**

**Ian mentioned on The 39 Clues Message Board about a girl named Molly writing a letter to Dan asking him to go to the dance with her. So, I thought, why not write about them?**


	6. Death

**Arigatou ****ありがとう**

**Death ****死**

**"How many more times will I be allowed to make the same mistakes?**

**How many more times will I have to tell the same lies?**

**How many more times will I have to watch my friends die?"**

**- Italy, Hetaoni **

* * *

(_Do you see the __**blood splattering **__on the __tear-stained__ walls?_)

DripDropDripDrop

_"I've never liked blood. It's the only thing that doesn't look good on me."_

* * *

(You're a **COWARD**. You are the _cause of their death_.)

Why won't you acknowledge that fact?

_"I don't want to die..."_

* * *

(Did you think that you could just **forget**?)

Forget all of the people that you killed?

_"You look really pretty today, Ames."_

* * *

(_Their __**blood **__is on your hands. __**Do you see your hands painted in red**__?_)

It's not just a pretty painting that you can ignore.

_"I've always secretly liked art, although I've never been good at it."_

* * *

(You **shot down her light**. _Why did you blow out her candle?_)

Her eyes used to shine like stars, you know.

_"No star is as bright as me."_

* * *

(_She was never as strong as she seemed._)

But you knew that. Why didn't you care?

_"I'm absolutely fine. I'm a Kabra after all."_

* * *

(He was never supposed to have met you.)

But he did, and he had never had the intention of letting you go.

_"Do you think I'm just going to leave you to deal with this by yourself?"_

* * *

(**He loved you, did you know?**)

But you didn't feel the same way. Were you just using him the whole time?

_"I'd say I love you, but I don't think you'd appreciate it at a time like this."_

* * *

(_You saw her die. You watched as her brother fell deeper and deeper into despair._)

He loved you too. He needed you the most.

_"For some reason, my brother seems to have a sort of infatuation with you. I'd say it was just a phase, but he seems to not be able to get you out of his mind."_

* * *

(_You can still see the stars die in her eyes and her brother's soul slowly paint over with black._)

You used to love him, but, in the end, you didn't love him when it mattered.

_"Love. He called you that once, didn't he? He doesn't call just any girl that, although I don't know why he chose you."_

* * *

(**The second boy you fell in love with loved you just as much.**)

Sometimes, you liked to think that the feeling was mutual.

_"Do you mind if I call you 'Ames'?"_

* * *

(You barely spared him a _**glance **_when he died.)

Because you had enough problems of your own, right?

_"I went crazy with worry over you, Ames. What's going on?"_

* * *

(_How many times did you __**lie**__ to everyone?_)

(_How many times did you __**break down someone's walls **__only to __**crush them into rubble?**_)

(_How many times did you __say__ you would save someone, only to be the one to __**kill **__them in the end?_)

_**YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM ALL.**_

(Even if you hadn't meant to.)

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star..._

(All stars eventually die out.)

**"I don't think I can love anyone besides you, Ames."**

(_But that unspoken law in every relationship had never applied to you, right?_)

**PaperHeartsAndPaperFaces**

Just _break_ every heart.

_Just __**hide **__behind your mask._

It's okay if you go mad.

_**All the best people are, right?**_

...

**a.n. The first two lines of each section are Amy's conscience, and the last lines are things that Natalie or Evan said. The first two sections are about Natalie, and then the next two are about Evan, and so on, all the way up to "How many times did you lie to everyone?" When it gets to that, it's just her conscience. **

**I know it's confusing. I just wanted to try this out and see how I could work with this. I wanted to use that quote up above, and this is what I thought up.**

**Hetaoni is a fanmade RP game lightly based off of another RP game called Ao Oni. It has the same basic plot at the beginning, but then it gets more complicated and strays from the Ao Oni plot line. Hetaoni uses the characters from the anime/manga Hetalia: Axis Powers, and puts them into the same situation as the original characters from the game Ao Oni. Technically, Hetaoni isn't an anime or manga, but since it uses the characters from one, I decided that it was alright to use the quote.**

**The game is on YouTube if any of you want to see it, but I suggest you read and or watch Hetalia: Axis Powers first before you do so, or it will be confusing and not as impactful. **

**Just curious: What was your favorite line in this?**


	7. Precious

**Arigatou ****ありがとう**

**Precious ****貴重な**

**"So I think to myself: 'Something different; a precious present for a precious person.' The most suitable thing would be you yourself." - Drocell Cainz, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

Sinead Starling found herself in a very cliche situation.

Even when she was just a little girl, she had never been fond of situations like the one she was in right at that moment. They were cliche, old-fashioned, and much too... _fluffy_. They were the kinds that girls sighed contently over and boys rolled their eyes at, because, usually, they were way too romantic and totally _chick flick_ worthy and everything Sinead absolutely _hated_.

_How depressing_.

First of all, it was _raining_- quite hard, she noted. Although there was no lightning and hardly a rumble of thunder, the rain poured down heavily, and, even with the long navy trench coat draped over her body, she still found herself soaking wet, with hair that Natalie would have screamed bloody murder at.

Oh, yes, and the trench coat wasn't even hers. It belonged to the young man who was currently carrying her on his back, cursing and grumbling all the while.

It was obvious by the way he was acting that Ian Kabra wasn't used to doing things like this. Like Sinead, he had never been fond of cliche moments or romantic gestures- although he did the latter quite often nevertheless. He was used to looking charming and _perfect _at all times, but, at that moment, all anyone would see would be a weather-beaten young man with no jacket, cursing everything and everyone he could think of, while carrying a miserable looking girl wearing an oversized coat that wasn't even hers.

Both of them couldn't help but think that they were in the _stupidest, most angsty _scene in the entire portion of a romantic movie. Except they weren't in a movie, and there was absolutely _no romance_ involved.

It was just angst. And stupidity. Lots and lots of stupidity.

It had all started that morning. All of the Cahills that were able to come had been forced to spend their summer in Attleboro, and, because of this, fights and arguments happened daily. Even though the whole Vesper incident had blown over somewhat, the memories and the emotions that had been bottled up during that time were still fresh, and, sometimes, things that weren't meant to be said aloud were uttered.

_"Who cares what you think, Sinead? You're just a traitor."_

It hurt much more than Sinead would have liked.

She let her feelings get the best of her, and, in the heat of the moment, she ran. She ran away from all of her problems and emotions just like she had always done, and no one went after her.

It was only hours later, in the dark curtain of rain and in the depression of the night, when someone finally decided to go get her.

_Because no one else seemed to want to, and Ian Kabra knew what it was like to be the outsider._

So he went out looking for her, found her sheltered under the desolate bus stop miles away from the mansion, and decided to carry her home.

The walk had been silent for the most part, save for the mumbled apologies from the soaked girl and the dry comments from the tired boy, until, finally, the girl got up the courage the ask the question she had been dying to know the answer to.

_"Why did you come to get me?"_

He had raised an eyebrow at her statement, and had replied with a, _"Does it matter?"_

She had said that it probably didn't, but she wanted to know anyway.

_"Because no one else was going to."_

It was blunt and simple, and Sinead found herself practically wilting at the words.

_The person she had distrusted and loathed the most, was the one who had come to get her._

_"Do you think,"_ she had murmured in the coldness of his shoulder, _"that they all hate me now?"_

He hadn't said anything for quite some time after that, and Sinead had almost fallen asleep by the time he had replied. _"Trust is a precious thing. You broke that trust, and, therefore, lost the old friendship that you had once had. Perhaps they have forgiven you already, but that doesn't mean the friendship or trust has been regained."_

She had known that from the start, but she hadn't been willing to believe it until he had uttered the words himself.

_"By the way, I apologize for not giving you a present for your birthday last week. I was busy with work, and I didn't have time to get you anything. I'll make up for it somehow, I assure you."_

But, in the darkness of the rain and the lights of the cars passing them by, Sinead felt content despite his blunt words.

_"It's fine. You've already given me a gift."_

Once again, he was puzzled. _"I have?"_

She nodded, and buried her face in his shoulder- a sign of trust. _"You came to save me."_

After a moment, he smiled.

_A sign of friendship_.

...

**a.n. This was originally going to be Amian.**

**And then it turned into this.**

**So, yeah. **


End file.
